


Leave Your Badge and Gun On the Desk

by SkyJams



Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyJams/pseuds/SkyJams
Summary: Some of the more experienced sergeants welcome the new cadet
Relationships: Joel Garcia/AJ Hunter/Stephen McClane
Kudos: 11





	Leave Your Badge and Gun On the Desk

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting some short and silly mini-fics in December based on a series of prompts. Happy holidays!   
> Prompt: Clothes On  
> This one is pretty short, I didn’t really have any good ideas for this ship, but I wanted to include it.

“Remember when he wanted to be in BCSO?” Hunter commented as he carefully eyed the smaller man, looking at him up and down in his black uniform. He was standing so uncomfortably close, Garcia could feel his breath on his face. 

“Oh yeah,” McClane replied, “He did.” The sergeant moved behind Garcia, pinning him between them. He didn’t know if he was supposed to move. “Why would you pick the Sheriff's department?”

Joel stood frozen between the two men. He looked between them, both wearing a similar expression, like he was a piece of meat. It was intimidating. “I, uhh…” Garcia started, but he couldn’t make the words finish. He took a step back to answer McClane behind him, but then AJ took a step forward into his personal space and he couldn’t breath. 

“Maybe he wanted to be a cowboy?” McClane chided. Joel turned his head to look behind him. 

“A cowboy?” Hunter replied in that posh accent. “Is that true?” 

“I, no… it’s not that…” Joel stuttered out, looking down.

“What is it, huh? You want to be out of the city, away from all the action?” McClane teased. He was definitely enjoying seeing Garcia so uncomfortable. 

“C’mon, don’t you want to be the best, like us?” AJ asked, closing in. The firm hands grabbing his ribs startled him, as McClane held him steady. 

Hunter leaned forward and grabbed his chin, turning his head to look at him instead of at the floor. “No?” Hunter demanded. 

“Uhh…” he felt like a rabbit trapped between two predators.

McClanes hands moved down to his hips and pulled them back, pressed tight against his own. Hunter took a step forward and did the same from the front. It was too much. He could feel the press of McClanes hard body behind him, holding him tight, grinding into his ass. AJ in the front was pressing his thigh between his legs. He wrenched his eyes shut and let out a whimper. 

With a cooing noise, Hunter put his hands through Joel’s hair. The gentle stroking was so nice, with the warmth of two bodies surrounding him. 

“Aw look at ‘em,” McClane exclaimed, his voice was so level, so even, as if he wasn’t grinding his dick into Joel’s ass. 

A sudden hand on his dick made him jump, his eyes flying open. AJ was pressed forward, one hand still in his hair but gripping him, holding him steady as he felt Joel’s dick thicken up in his hand. McClane’s hands behind him kept him from moving. 

“You’re going to do everything we say, like a good little Cadet, aren’t you?” Hunter asked, staring down unflinchingly. 

“Y-y-yes Sir,” Joel squeaked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks :)


End file.
